The Angel and the Faint Smile
by arretez
Summary: When Priscilla was about to kill Teresa, a little backup from the heavens appeared. No struggling from both his curse and the obligation to protect his charge, the Angel must learn to survive the ones that hunted them. And in the end must understand that Love doesn't choose what you are.
1. The Unexpected Interference

**Unexpected Interference**

"Please kill me, I don't want to be a monster," the awakened being cried in front of her. Teresa hesitated. Every fiber of her being tells her that killing the girl was the right thing to do. But on the other hand, her human side was yelling to give her a chance for though she would deny it if asked. Her heart pities the Former Number Two.

There was a sudden hiss of a blade leaving the Number One stunned as she looked at the bloody stumps that once held her hands. She saw the blade faster than wind itself approaching her neck. She merely closed her eyes and smiled awaiting the revelation that is to come

_"I'm sorry Clare. I can't keep my promises,"_ she thought sadly as she felt her doom approach.

"ENOUGH!' a heavy crash threw Teresa off her feet as a debris of stones and rocks flew around the mountain. Even the numbers three, four and five was sent hurtling to their side. Surprisingly Clare was the only one not winded. And what she saw was something that she would engrave forever in her heart.

Groaning Teresa sat on her back freezing in fear. Looking at death face to face a mere moments left her panicky and afraid. It was a miracle she was not dead now. Goddesses she almost gave up on herself, gave up on Clare-

"Wait...Clare,where is she?" she thought in panic as sudden fear for the child she came to care about flooded her thoughts. Forcing herself to stand up all she could see was smoke of something that covered the entire mountain.

"CLARE!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Hoping against hope that she is alright and worse that her worst nightmares came true, being food to some random monster. She can't bear the thought of losing the child. She could never forgive herself.

"Teresa!..." a voice echoed at her back. Turning, she saw the child carrying her hands and claymore. She was sobbing and running at her in full speed.

"Clare," she whispered as the young child hugged her again. She could feel the fear radiating from the child. She mentally berated herself for her selfish act of dying. She made a promise, and this time she swore she would fulfill it even if she had to gnaw rocks to do it.

"I thought you're gonna die," Clare wailed as she hugged the mother figure in front of her.

"Hush child," Teresa whispered as she held Clare in her arms without hands. In her heart though she was glad that the girl was okay. As her senses returned she stiffened as she felt the Yoki aura of the Awakened Being behind her. But what confused her was it was not moving. In fact it seemed to be focused on someone other than her this time.

"Clare, get my hands and prepare your pack. We're leaving immediately," she ordered the sobing girl with a small nudge that sent Clare running back to where she left her things.

Taking the advantage of being alone, the number one creeped as stealthy as she could back to the direction of Priscilla and whoever she is facing. Teresa barely saw anything throught the smoke when suddenly Priscilla landed right in front of her crouching form, this time a full Awakened Being.

"My, my,...Teresa. You can't escape me," Priscilla said in a dead monotone voice that gave Teresa shivers down her spine. She knew again that she was a dead woman, if only she had her Claymore-

Eruption of pain in her navel and right shoulder caused the Number One to scream in pain as she was lifted off the ground and made to face the former Number Two. She grimaced as she looked at the Awakened Being with pure hate in her eyes. Oh what she would give if only she had her claymore with her right now.

"I'm so hungry," The one-horned monster known as Priscilla growled in front of her. "You killed my mommy and daddy Teresa. For that you shall pay," a long tongue carresed Teresa's cheek making her gag in distaste. She furiously beat it with her stumpless arms forcing it to shy away from her skin.

"Tell me Teresa do you have any innards?" Priscilla asked. The number one barely registered the words when fiery pain erupted in her stomach as the Awakened Being tore it open pulling the intestines and organs stuffed inside. Teresa screamed and screamed as she felt being torn in two. She could feel her yoki aura rising already due to the pain.

_"No...No...No..." _her thoughts whimpered as the aura reached thirty percent. She is barely holding on now, the pain intensifying as she felt teeth ripped another part of her abdomen again.

"Te-re-saaaa!" a voice called out again causing the Number One to look down. Her heart nearly stopped as she saw Clare running toward her hurling rocks at the Awakened Being impaling her.

"No Clare! Get back-" she was cut off as Priscilla removed another set of her organs looking at the human child throwing the stone at her.

"Finally, something less disgusting than you Teresa," Priscilla slurped licking the blood on her lips. Teresa cannot contain her fear when tendrils head toward Clare.

"Clare! No!" she screamed. But was cut short as Noel and Sofia suddenly appeared in front of the girl blocking most of the attacks with their blades. But not all of them. The Number One stared in horror as the two warriors fell down dead pierced in many places. From the distance she could see Ilena also approaching.

"Ilena take the girl and run!" she yelled at the other warrior.

"You have to focus on bigger problems more Teresa," the Awakened Being in front of her growled as she plunged herself to the feast on Teresa's guts.

The Number One felt her Yoki rising again. She wouldn't die a monster she promised herself that. She would die as a human. That along gave her the resolve not to awaken even as her nemesis ate her alive. She could already feel her vision going bleary, everything seems to grow darker. If this is death, she would gladly accept it.

"LET HER GO!" a loud voice awakened the fainting Claymore from the clutches of Death. Looking at her side Teresa saw a gold armored man with pauldrons to big for him. He is at least seven feet tall with a golden helm. There is no face available for seeing there. But what surprised the woman was the tendrils of light coming from his back. His figure looked likr it took a beating.

_"Are those wings" _Teresa thought to herself as she watched him approach them.

"I thought you're dead already?" protested Priscilla.

"HA! YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL IMPERIUS THE ANGEL OF VALOR!?" mocked the figure. He raised his palms and Teresa was surprised to see it glowing red hot, then followed by a spear of gold landing in front of him emanating. Leveling his spear he looked once at Teresa with mock distate and turned his head then at Priscilla

"Get ready for round two abomination" roared Imperius as he charged the Awakened Being.


	2. An Unfair Battle

**AN UNFAIR BATTLE**

Teresa was in too much shock to protest in alarm as the Golden-Fury-Fueled-Figure charged headfirst against the Awakened Being devouring her. It was stupid, reckless and have at least zero chances of reaching the enemy alive. Priscilla must have thought also the same for her sharp fingers elongated reaching towards the charging person in a speed that would incapacitate any Claymore when it reached it's mark.

"No! Get Away!" shouted Teresa in concern as the fingers came much closer to their target.

It was then that the figure did something that made Teresa's jaw drop. The moment the tendrils reached him, he vaporized into smoke wisps. The former Number One can't believe her eyes as the white tendrils, got nearer to them.

The moment the wisps got beside the exposed side of the Awakened Being, it reformed again revealing the golden figure. It's wings are blazing with fire as it thrust without warning at one of the wings of the purple monster.

"RAAAR!" The roar of Priscilla echoed as she dropped the half-conscious number one to deal with the one inflicting her pain.

"I WILL CUT YOU TO PIECES AND FEAST ON YOUR GUTS!" she screeched as she slashed and slashed with her clawed hands forcing the Golden figure to backpedal to avoid being turned into ribbons.

"Really?" The golden figure mocked. "And I suppose you have the strength to back it up," He dodged another blow causing the Awakened Being to roar in anger.

Taking the oppportunity to crawl away as the two figures are occupied on the meantime,she could see neither sign of Ilena and Clare. Only the dead bodies of Noel and Sophia remained.

_"That means Ilena has taken Clare,"_ she thought. It was no big deal for her. Ilena can sometimes be a bit of a prick. But that prick was Teresa's best friend, she could entrust Clare with no one else.

_"At least they escaped,"_

Groaning in pain, Teresa released her Yoki as she tried to heal the damage in her body that Priscilla gave her. It was quite substantial and the Number One had to be really careful or risk Awakening. She could already feel it clawing in her insides, pleasure beyond compare as she released another substantial amount to increase the regenerating of organs. She focused on the more major ones that would normally cause death. She is no defensive type of warrior so it took a lot of effort.

The sound of metal crashing in the ground caused Teresa to look back. Priscilla was holding the golden figure by the neck as it's fiery wings struggle to flap away. It's spear was at the side probably knockedout of his hands by the Purple monster.

"Im-Impossible," groaned the Golden Figure as he unsuccesfully tried to prie away the hands choking the life out of him.

"Now you die," shrieked Priscilla as one of her hands suddenly punched through the stomach of the golden armor, causing it's owner to roar in defiant anger.

Without her hands Teresa cannot hold her Claymore, but she's far from being useless. Pouring all of her Yoki aura as she dared possible into her legs, she run pell mell at the monster impaling the golden figure.

"Teresa, you never learn do you?" Priscilla smirked as she turned her head towards the approaching figure of the Claymore. Tendrils of her hand suddenly appeared heading towards the lithe woman approaching her.

Teresa smiled her infamous Faint Smile as she easily dodged the projectiles. This was the last time her enemy ever made a mistake of underestimating her. Jumping up, Teresa pushed her yoki again to exreme forty percent, she kicked the Awakened Being right in the face with such force that it could be heard a mile away. That of course threw Priscilla right over the cliff forcing her to let go of her victim.

"That's the way girl!" encouraged the golden figure as the hand impaling him suddenly went limp. Dropping on his feet, he clasped the white liquid seeping from his armor.

"What a nuisance," he groaned as he dropped to his knees.

"Are you all right?," Teresa asked concerned. She knows that Priscilla was far from dead yet, only stunned. And she is quite anxious to get out of here before the sorry excuse of a monster regained her consciousness.

"Of course I'm all right," he said with extreme annoyance which literally proves to the Claymore that he's not. "You better reattach you hand now girl before it becomes permanent,"

"I'll attach it later," Teresa waved him off. "we gotta get out of here now while we still can,"

The golden figure scoffed it's wings blinking in annoyance. "Why?, that abomination is dead already,"

His answer gave more hint to Teresa that this guy was obviously all brawn and possibly no brains.

"No she's not dead only stunned," Teresa rebuked. "Now do me a favor and pick my hands since I have none,"

The golden figure pouted, he obviously do not like following orders but he complied nonetheless.

"And make sure my sword's secure and my fingers okay," called Teresa as she observed the fallen forms of Sophia and Noel. "I don't want to attach my hands with half of it bending the wrong way,"

The golden figure merely stuffed it at his belt before approaching the woman.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Now...we get out of here," answered Teresa.

"What?! We're going to run away?!" he protested. "There's no honor in that!"

"In case you have not noticed we are severely outmatched. Surely living to fight another day is appealing to you as well until at least you've recovered from that wound of yours," she said pointing at his armor where white liquid poured.

"In other words you're afraid?" scoffed the golden figure as he crossed his arms.

Teresa have to resist the urge to club him with her claymore. He is so damn infuriating. But before whether she could think about doing it, the rising of the Yoki of the Awakened Being warned her that their enemy is about to wake up.

"We gotta go now!" Teresa shouted galavanizing the golden figure into action.

Grabbing her waist , the fiery wings opened as he took off to the sky with a gust of wind. Teresa felt a moment of panic as the fear of weightlesness threatened her as they left the ground. But after a few minutes of flying that was replaced by an elated feeling of freedom as the wind scoured past her face. The view was beautiful as the afternoon faded into darkness.

"You do know how to impress a girl...Imperius right?" Teresa asked.

"Yep," he meekly replied. Happy that the girl cannot see the blush that was forming on his cheeks covered by his helm.


	3. Love at First Sight

**Love at First Sight**

"Ow! Can't you be more gentle?" protested Imperius as the Claymore helped him remove his armor. It had taken quite a beating, and the hole in his gut was still bleeding furiously.

It has been two hours since they escape from that fateful mountain. They are hundreds of leagues away now thanks to the angels uncompalining effort. And may have gone even more if the Claymore have not protested about him resting his wounds which he stubbornly refuse to accept about not feeling any pain.

"I am gentle, can't you feel it when I run my hands all over you?" answered an annoyed Teresa. "Not that you're helping, you're too damn big,"

"Hey being big gives me a happy chance to wield bigger things so I'm not complaining on that one,:"

Teresa snorted. Here they are in the middle of nowhere tired and beaten. It took her only a couple of minutes to reattach her arms and another twenty minutes to get them right in their bones since being stuffed carelessly to the armored guys' belt have left them terribly out of shape.

Now here he is complaining about how her hands are not gentle. Teresa was vexed! She tried to resist the urge to impale him with her Claymore as he squirmed and protested more and more under her minstrations.

_"Seriously Clare was better than this idiot," _she thought madly as she unsuccesfully pulled hard on the lobbering piece of metal on his chest.

"Hey! Are you trying to kill me or help me?" he growled as she pulled another golden piece out of the assortment of metal covering him. Teresa had enough. Standing up she threw the heavy material at him.

"Fine! since I am so unladylike you do it yourself," she shouted stepping away at the golden figure to the opposite end of the fire she built.

Leaning on a tree Teresa feigned sleep, her lips angular upward with a small smile as she watched the angel grumble and rumble as he removed the armor piece by piece unsuccesfully. Despite her past musings the Claymore wondered who he is.

_"A failed experiment from the Organization escaped?_ She asked herself. No those fiery wings would be impossible to create.

_"Is he really an angel?" _she thought to herself as she watched him fall sideways trying to get one of his heavy pauldrons off. He acts like a child now but she saw how he battled Priscilla on the mountain. They are almost at even odds. Teresa was in a dilemma, old stories from her time as a human told her that angels are divine beings that help people and protect them, being the model of righteousness and justice. But this guy in front of her was seriously no model of anything other than annoyance and pigheadedness. Teresa sighed.

_"I guess there's one way to find out,"_

Quicker than the eye could even see Teresa charged the entangled figure with her Claymore flying from it's scabbard with every intent on cleaving the person in front of her into two. She grunted as she met stiff resistance in the form of his spear.

"What are you doing?" he asked making a swaying swipe forcing her to jump back.

"Tell me what you are?" Teresa made another attempt this time faster than the first aiming at his head.

She was greeted by the disappearance of her foe. All her sword met was wisps of smoke.

_"Damn that move again,"_ thought Teresa as she remembered that move he made against Priscilla at the mountain. She felt a hand touch her hips causing her to kick whatever it is invading her personal space.

"Owwie! That freakin hurt," protested Imperius as he rubbed his side. Putting his golden spear at his hand he looked at the Claymore in front of him. Without warning he plunged his spear on the ground causing Teresa surprise.

"I won't need that beating you up," he sneered.

The move insulted Teresa, she was Number One in the Organization. Killer of many Awakened Beings. The one who had to save his ass from being killed by Priscilla back then. Now he's saying that he could beat her without his weapon. Well...it's his funeral.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" asked Teresa.

"Wh-what?"

That was enough. Teresa jumped forward swinging her sword with enough speed and force to cut a tree in two. Imperius ducked just in time, the heavy metal flying past him. His wings flared blinding Teresa for a second. Her eyes snapped shut and in that moment of hesitation three jabs went under her guard breaking a rib. And a small kick in the gut sent her flying to the ground.

"Wow! That really hurt," groaned Teresa as she forced herself up, the Yoki in her already fixing the broken parts. But the moment she sat, Teresa's tongue suddenly glued up the roof of her mouth.

In front of her where once the splendid half armored golden figure stood was a man with long golden hair and matching white trousers. The wings are gone and so are the wounds and armor. His eyes are deep gold bearing stupidity and aloofness at the same time. He is a head taller than Teresa. And the Claymore was dumbfounded as he spoke.

"What?... So you believe me now?"

"Imperius?" Teresa gurgled in amazement.

"Yes," he smirked.

"You-You-You're-" stuttered the confused Claymore. Sighing the Angel suddenly dissipated into smoke reappearing in front of her face only millimiters apart.

That of course brought Teresa back to her senses as she automatically punched the angel at the face in alarm.

"The hell are you doing?!" she screamed as she felt blood rise to her cheeks. Oh godesses I was blushing thought Teresa to herself. She never blushed anymore. It was an emotion she left when she abandoned her humanity long ago. To be reminded of that again was too much for her to process all at once.

"Dang, you're feisty," growled the angel as he suddenly disappeared and reappeared holding her hips again. "I like that," he breathed into her neck.

"Gwaaaahh!" breaking free of his grip, Teresa ran away from the campfire leaving a laughing angel and her dignity behind.

Making her way to the deep woods,Teresa finally stopped as she felt the darkness around her, covering her. Slumping down she began to cry, emotions seemed to roll on her all at once. Now confronted by the prospect of liking someone at first sight, she found the idea appealing but obviously disgusted by the prospect of it. She is a warrior, the best of them all. Now that she's succumbing to emotions, she hated herself for it. Grasping her Claymore on her hands she hacked at a nearby tree again and again letting herself vent from the things that are going on her head.

_"Please..I don't wanna feel this...Please let it stop. I am a warrior not a love struck fool. I am a mother to Clare. A guardian. Why am I feeling like this? I am a monster not a human! I would only be rejected and hurt. If there is ever a God please let it stop... Please!" _Teresa screamed the last word in the air. Little did she know what fate had stored up in her then. And how ears listened.

A few kilometers away Imperius was happily roasting a boar he caught. He cared little for the half-yoma warrior he had met. If his estimate is right, it would be another seven days until the sentence of him here on this god-forsaken land would end. Looking back at the forest he wondered where the woman went. She is pretty, he can't deny that. And the way she looks at him quite a few moments ago have him startled. He wondered if what he did playing at her feelings hurt her.

"Damn what was I thinking?" he muttered. Forgetting her he cut a sliver from the fat of the dead animal blowing it's steamy hide. Taking a bite he closed his eyes in bliss at the thought of how soft the flesh is, just like the woman he touched.

"That's it!" growled the angry angel throwing the food away. He's confused, he's angry and he's worried where did that half-breed got herself into. A hail of rain suddenly poured, lightning crackled drenching the angel. In that brief moment he read the message of the Heavens. Grumbling to himself, he started into the darkness of the forest, searching for the human heart that unawarely have fallen for him.


	4. As Annoying as He is

**As Annoying as He is...Trust the Gut Feeling**

It did not take Imperius long to find Teresa. Following the obvious the trails the woman left in the forest, whose subtlety is quite non-existent. Even in the grim darkness of the woods the signs of her passing are clear as day to him.

A few minutes of tracking brought him the sight of a figure in white lying on the ground. It was quite obvious who she is. Approaching lazily he whistled as he saw the devastation she wrecked on the trees with her sword, nearly all of them have been hacked in half. He touched one of the trunks and felt the sword stroke. They are not as neat as how the woman fought him yesterday, it felt like venting pent-up anger.

"_Gee, I was glad I was not her enemy. I wonder if I was the cause of all this," _still musing his thoughts he watched the sleeping warrior. He admired her physique of course, as much as the idea of her being half-monster repulses him, he cannot help but look at the human side that caught his undivided attention.

She is more than pretty and hell even her figure was a testament that she could draw any guy she wants with her if she wanted it. Sighing he slipped his hands on her back pulling her near his chest. He took a glancing look at the pretty face slumbering deeply on his chest.

"_She's so peaceful,"_ he thought sadly. He wished now that he haven't played with her feelings. He had to remind himself how humans are so different from angels. But it was in him to be arrogant and proudful, two characteristics that landed him first here in the first place. He's not yet quite sure what his brethren want him to do here but at least he can have some company for the time being.

Cradling the warrior like a princess Imperius followed the mountain path where a village was situated in. After all he smiled as he thought.

"_I can't leave a woman alone in the woods can I?"_

_.._

_.._

Teresa awoke with a severe headache. Groaning she rolled to her side trying to get the sickening feeling out of her system. She remembered the night in the woods and how that idiotic angel caused her to nearly break down like a puddle in her emotions.

"Goddesses I hate him," she muttered.

"Really? Then I suppose I shouldn't have dragged your ass all over the mountains towards here? A sarcastic voice answered her.

Bolting herself upright Teresa's attention came to three things almost immediately.

First, That angel sitting on the windows was too illegally cute causing her heart to hammer in her ribs in a very unladylike manner.

Second, They are in a hotel. And she is in the bed.

And Third, She's wearing not her usual white and gray uniform but a blue tight fitting shirt that hugged her figure beautifully and blue tight fitting slacks that reached her ankles. Not that it mattered she was beautiful in whatever she wore. But a nagging thought hit her suddenly.

"Did you dress me?" she asked doing her best to keep her voice steady and normal.

"Uhmm…no…maybe,…yes" the angel answered stammering. The guilt was dead obvious in his voice. "I can't leave you wearing that tatters you have that are half covered with mud and grime. By the throne you smelled too. I have one hell of a time washing-." Imperius suddenly paled as he saw the look of pure indignation at the woman's face.

"Where's my sword?!" she demanded with a quiet voice.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea,"

"BRING ME MY GODDAMN SWORD!" shrieked the woman galvanizing the angel to point at the wrapped weapon lying among their other things. He didn't dare approach her right now. She looked downright murderous.

The moment the Claymore's feet got out of bed Imperius made a run for it. He barely closed the door as a heavy object pierced it nearly taking his ear off making him squeak in a very undignified manner

"Christ almighty she is dangerous!" he thought as he barreled down the stairs. He wondered if she is pursuing him.

"_Sel-preservation is a must after all," _he reasoned as he made a dash downstairs towards the refuge of the outside world.

The owner of the inn was silently reading a book when Imperius barreled out running pell mell at the exit. The man looked at the back of the running figure. That person paid good money for him and for the unconscious woman he brought earlier.

"_Both of them matched each other very well," _he judged.

Wondering if they have marriage problems he the innkeeper sighed as he returned his attention to his book counting the money he had earned today.

"Young couples," he muttered to himself as he shook his head in pity.

..

..

Inside the room the former number one was fuming. Her claymore was still lodged in the door when she threw it to the fleeing angel. It was pure luck that he managed at the split second to close the door avoiding the angry hiss of the blade aimed at his chest. She was angry at how he invaded her modesty without her relent. Of course she did not mean to kill him, he saved her life after all even though as annoying as he is. But the nerve of what he did brought Teresa's blood boiling. She was Teresa of the Faint Smile, she is the Organization's Number One. How dare did that person, angel or not see all of her without her consent. Even the young girl Clare was respectful to her when it came to personal space.

She already had half a mind to run after him when a faint yoki aura of several yoma inthe village she was in are felt by the former Number One. Pulling herself up, she grabbed the Claymore on the door pulling it without effort. Small cracks in the wooden door are marks of where her sword have made the impact. She merely shrugged, she'll let the angel pay or if he would not, she could simply terrify the innkeeper.

A wicked grin appeared in the once beautiful face. It is exactly what she needs right now, an enemy on which to vent her frustrations and anger at the moment without harming the actual person who have caused it.

Pulling her shoulder pads (which was successfully salvaged by Imperius) and the sheath of her sword back into their regular places on her body, Teresa inspected herself on the mirror. The looks she found was almost the same as the old her, only a tad bit slimmer and haggard. The only difference was her suit which was previous white and gray was now replaced by the sky blue. Satisfied with her looks she opened the door the feral smile still clinging on her face.

..

..

Imperius was happily munching an apple wandering the streets of the village while thinking solemnly how to excuse his actions to the pretty Claymore. He wasn't a thinker like his brothers in the Council of the Heavens. He smiled ruefully as he remembered that his best plans about engaging an enemy force ten times bigger than his is nothing more than:

"_There they are my brethren. Let's get 'em. Charge!"_

Taking another bite at the fruit he wondered if that kind of approach would work on Teresa. An honest answer to himself says that his head would probably be removed from it's place before he can more than utter the word "Hello,"

"Maybe a bouquet of flowers can lighten her mood,"

"Yes, that's it!" he said aloud in triumph earning him weird glances from the people passing by. Thankfully the excited angel haven't noticed any of it as he think his idea through in his brain.

"_It would probably give her a scant few seconds of hesitation of decapitating me, time enough on which I could explain his actions to her.(I have no idea where to start) Now the real problem are finding those flowers"_

Having a sense of direction and purpose finally the Angel went to the town's edge thinking how easy it would be to pick the flowers he needed and return to his companion with his slightly sincere apologies. He wasn't usually the one apologizing but hey, for once having an angry and pretty woman with a sword big enough to cut you in two at a moment's notice would excusably bend that rule without further ado. Despite his eagerness it took the Angel another couple of minutes to reach his destination, and what he saw fazed him.

The flowers are there…..they are beautiful shining in the bushes like beacons of hope. The only problem is….they're different to one another. As Imperius picked the first one he found himself bewildered how to make the promise bouquet. He may be a great warrior but he had much as a chance for a goat to start swimming in the ocean in creating a beautiful pattern. Sighing the poor schmuck just picked the nearest one he could find and prayed that it is enough.

It was then that a feeling of dread hit his stomach like a tidal wave. Imperius never ignored his feelings like this. In the battles of the heavens and the pits of hell this feeling saved his hide more than once….. and now looking back at the abandoned town behind him the feeling grew stronger. Within a flash his mortal form was gone replaced by his angelic armor calling his trusted spear from the heavens he spread his fiery wings as he flew with all speed toward the buildings as night overcome the day. A single thought was running on his head

"TERESA!"

..

..

**Hello readers…sorry if you think the story is lame. This is my first-ever fanfiction so bear with me please… I'll finish this series guys don't worry.**


	5. The Enemy I came to Love

**The Enemy I came to Love**

The metal boots of Teresa clanked with her every step as she walked the village road. She had been thankful that she had brought the cloak with her covering her armor and sword and especially her silver eyes. It was a great reprieve not to be called "Silver-eyed witch," by the locals every time they see her. As a former warrior she had always done her executions as public as possible and she had done so willingly so that the Organization can demand hefty funds to the village infested by a Yoma. Now looking back at her past life Teresa grimaced as she remembered passing villages with Yoma infestation but have done nothing since they don't have the gold to pay the information.

"_Speaking of gold..where did that annoying angel got himself to?" _thought Teresa to herself. She wondered if she had scared him for good this time when she threw her sword at him. She didn't mean it, but it was a severe turn of events nonetheless. As much as she loath to admit she does like the golden figure's antics as annoying as it is.

"_I wonder if Clare would like him too," _she mused. So far she had been missing like crazy the girl she came to care for but only prevented herself from voicing it. Once she had recovered fully from her wounds and regain her old strength back she planned on finding her immediately.

The sickle moon rises when Teresa managed to track down the Yoma's nest which surprisingly compromises an inn. She could sense all twelve of them there in the same place.

"_This is far more easier than what I normally have to handle," _

Approaching the wooden door Teresa raised her knuckles and knocked twice. It was an old man that opened the door with a welcoming smile.

He barely finished saying hello when Teresa's claymore cut him in half drawing screams from inside the house. It was an old woman waiting inside cowering in fear. Teresa did not hesitate, one stroke from her blade left her head rolling in the floor.

"_These monsters never learn," _she smiled her infamous faint smile as she decapitated two of the workers who barely got out of their room, their blood splattering the walls. It was just then of course that the remaining eight have turned to their true forms showing their claws and fangs.

"You will die here Claymore!" the biggest one of them hissed. "There's eight of us and only one of you,"

"Then get four more guys and then it would be an even fight," mocked Teresa. She was rewarded by eight heavy snarls as the yoma attacked all together at the cramped space. The result was what Teresa expected, they all got stuck as their large bodies tried to fit in all together. Leveling her Claymore she pierced one in the chest, impaling the other all four at the back.

"That's eight, four more to go," she looked at the remaining monsters who decided that somehow flight is better than fight.

The first two got no more than two steps back when the heavy sword sliced them in half sending their remaining brethren scrambling among one another in a futile attempt to escape. Teresa snorted in derision as she lopped the final one's head off sending it rolling.

"Now that's done….not as challenging than what I usually do," she sighed. Sweeping her sword in an arc, the remaining yoma bits and blood fell from it. Checking herself in a nearby mirror she was pleased that the Yoma blood did not stain her new outfit.

Looking at the inn, Teresa thought sadly about the humans lured here by the monsters. Traveling along the rooms she could see evidence of their deaths. Bones nibbled, their marrows broken to reveal the meat inside. In one room Teresa could even see the evidence of a dead child, all that remained of her now was her skeleton and torn dress. It took all the Claymore's self-control not to cry out as she imagined young children like Clare to be one of the victims.

As Teresa stood there numbly controlling her emotions, a faint yoki aura grazed her senses. It seemed oddly familiar. She had been suppressing her yoki as much as possible so far to avoid the warriors sent by the Organization on finding her whereabouts. As much as she was sure that no warrior in the current generation are capable of besting her in a straight fight, Teresa rather preferred to avoid a confrontation with any of her sisters at least.

She was still musing the thought when the sudden yoki aura of such massive intensity brushed against her senses. The very presence of it stiffened the former Number One, it was greater than all of the Abbysal Creatures put together, she only felt it once and her blood run cold as she remembered the fight in the mountain.

Her sense of foreboding was proven true as unearthly screams of pain was heard in the night. Grabbing the heavy blade out of it's scabbard the former Number One burst in the streets outside to an unearthly sight.

Three bodies were lying in the ground their guts opened. They are riddled with holes and their expressions are those of extreme fear and pain. But it's not the dead bodies that caught Teresa's attention. It was the giant violet monster with wings and a horn in her forehead feeding on the bloody entrails.

"_It can't be…..Priscilla….she followed us all the way here?" _her thoughts rambled as she watched the feeding monster who haven't noticed her yet.

Leveling her sword in a ready stance, Teresa noticed that her hands tremble in fear. She was normally in control and the one that inspired fear not the other way around. Now looking at her nemesis, she can already feel that she is severely outclassed. The prediction that one day this young woman would overtake her was proving itself true that every second passed.

She barely hefted her sword an inch when purple tendrils erupted in the Awakened Being's fingers piercing Teresa through the shoulder and one through her legs. More tendrils wrapped around her arms causing the woman to drop her sword.

"Don't think I have forgotten about you Teresa of the Faint Smile," the monster whispered as it stood looking at Teresa being hovered in the air by her claws.

"You owe me a meal Teresa," it continued. "The fight made me really hungry enough to eat an entire village. Where is that girl you are traveling? She would make a fine snack"

"You'll never find her monster!" snarled Teresa in anger as she struggled on her bonds.

"Now,now Teresa.." the monster soothed as her other hand caressed the woman's cheek stroking it softly. Rivulets of blood flowed where her claws scratched the pale skin.

"You do need to smile more, it suits you. Not a face in anger," Teresa froze in panic as she felt the monster's left hand reached her stomach fingering the button in her belly.

"Now let me have my fill," she whispered in the woman's ears.

Teresa screamed as Priscilla's finger went in her gut slowly. She would have preferred if she had torn her stomach open, but a growing finger piercing her slowly is too much for her. The other villagers are scrambling in panic. Nearly all of them are trying to get away at the village before the horned monster make a meal with them. One brave youth took a spear and made a wild charge at the monster. He barely took two meters when a tendril squashed his brains to a pulp.

"Can't have interruptions, can we now Teresa?" she looked at the struggling Claymore.

"I really wondered what your other body parts taste like Teresa, I've tasted your guts they are horrible. Now what do you say if I try this,"

The Claymore's eyes widen as Priscilla's tongue elongated circling her right breast soaking the fragile silk linen that compromises her new outfit. She started in alarm as the tongue caressed her chest again apparently sizing her up.

"My, my Teresa no wonder men chase you all around, let me rectify that will you," Priscilla commented as she dipped below the suspended Claymore.

Teresa struggled as she saw the Awakened Being's mouth open in such a way that it is capable of swallowing her breast. She closed her eyes to avoid seeing what is about to come. But that did not stopped her from screaming at the top of her lungs as teeth found skin piercing the delicate flesh below. Unable to stop herself, fat pool of tears stream down Teresa's cheeks as she felt the pain intensifying.

"_Clare…..I'm sorry," _her thoughts whispered as she gasped from the pain.

"LET HER GO ABOMINATION!" a mighty roar erupted behind her causing Teresa to crane her neck back. She barely saw the golden blur as the mighty angel collided with the Awakened Being sending the monster reeling from the attack.

His spear flashed twice in two fluid strokes cutting the tendrils holding the claymore suspended. Teresa made a small "Oomf" as she landed on Imperius's hands. Looking at him she gaped at the armor he usually wore.

"Now I do believe that you really are an angel,"

"And now do I know that you are soft all over," scoffed Imperius as he squeezed her a bit.

Teresa would have protested in anger if not Priscilla stood up looking at the golden armored figure.

"You will die intruder!" she screeched her awakened form getting bigger by the moment.

"Teresa you had to get out of here," warned Imperius as he set her down. "You are overly matched. Leave this to me,"

"No," protested the woman as she picked up her sword. "Even you in your full might can't think to best her all alone,"

"I know…that's why I'm delaying her," he admitted. "Get the people off of here. They would be eaten unless they leave now,"

"I'm not leaving," screamed Teresa as she stomped her feet in anger.

"Go!" shouted Imperius as he blocked a sudden attack from Priscilla with his spear. "I can't hold her forever…GO!" he ordered.

Still Teresa did not budge. She can't understand why this person or thing would sacrifice so much for her….a half-breed monster. She can't leave even as she watched the one-sided fight. She needed to know why.

"Why Imperius?! Tell me why?" she screamed as he took a swipe on the chest his white blood essence falling. He ducked another tendril over his head as he kicked the Awakened Being in the chest sending it crashing down the other end of the town. Turning back to the indignant woman behind him. He touched her cheek with a gentleness that Teresa didn't expect from the aloof mocking figure.

"Cause the enemy I was ingrained to kill was now the one I love," he kissed her brow as he dragged her to the end of the town where the other villagers are still gathering to escape. Drawing her cloak over her head, Imperius pushed her to the throng of people as they gaped at him in wonder.

"ALL OF YOU WHO DOES NOT WISH TO BE EATEN, LEAVE NOW!" he roared galvanizing the people like scared sheep escaping from the wolf.

As Imperius turned to leave a gentle touch forced him to look back. The gentle silver eyes of Teresa looking at him pleaded that he come with her to escape. The angel softened as he remembered their past arguments which was always heated, they seem so petty now.

"Imperius…" she whispered in sadness as she read the angel's body language. She could see the valor and strength in him. the character to face impossible odds without quivering, and the other side of him that reflected the loneliness that he felt having no one to like him in his stubbornness.

"Teresa you must go," he whispered.

An unearthly roar shattered the silence even as Teresa felt Priscilla's yoki dwarf the radiance of the angel.

"GO TERESA! GO AND SAVE THEM!" roared Imperius as he leveled his golden spear at the fast approaching shadow.

Hating herself Teresa run in haste as she closed her eyes. Every fiber of her told her to fight with him, but she cannot face death in the face. And she hated herself for being a coward. Grabbing an old couple she joined the throng of villagers escaping to the hills helping those slow enough to keep up with the group.

..

..

At the village Imperius watched the large form of the Awakened Being approaching him slowly.

"Tell me little angel what is Teresa to you? Are you afraid of losing her?" taunted Priscilla as she got nearer.

"I FEAR NOTHING!" responded Imperius with a shout charging the Awakened Being with the strength of a hundred warriors. As she evaded the blow Imperius was happy that she did not recognize the lie in his voice.

..

..

Up in the mountains away from the battle, Teresa monitored the yoki of her nemesis. It kept on growing stronger while the aura of the angel is getting fainter. As she stood there the snow started falling on her face covering the tears she struggled so hard not to feel.

"Imperius… stay alive for me," she whispered in pain and regret.

..

…

…..

**HEY READERS HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER! I'M GONNA GET STARTED ON THE NEXT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. FORGIVE ME IF IT SUCKS, IM STILL A ROOKIE. GLADLY AWAITING YOUR REVIEWS AND RESPONSES**


	6. Pretty eyes-Pretty Face

**Pretty Eyes…Pretty Face**

It was another four hours for Teresa to finally judge for the villagers that their village is safe to return to. She had tracked the impending fight with her yoki sensing abilities controlling her emotions and horror as she felt the Awakened Being's yoki increase lethargically from large to monstrous.

The battle continued for two hours when Teresa finally lost the feeling of the aura that Imperius have when fighting. She could still remember its feeling, something like water on glass unlike the Yoki she had which is utterly corrupt when being used.

On that time she had to excuse herself for a nervous wee from the others to hide herself from shedding the tears she had suppressed for too long.

Of all her life as a claymore, a half-yoma hybrid, she never have any friends other than Irene during their days as trainees in the Organization. There Teresa was ridiculed by most of her comrades even called a "bitch" at her back a lot of times due to her outstanding skills. When she finally graduated as Rank twenty-two she had done always been alone other than her handler. There she had developed her cold icy manner burying her feelings so deep in that Faint Smile of hers being more a monster than a human. It was only the time through Clare that brought her humanity back to her.

And also the time when the angel appeared for the briefest moments in her life. Clare gave her a reason to live again, to have a chance to be human, to have a purpose other than killing and killing until be killed one day. But for Imperius' side, he gave her the heart to have someone that she can like, someone that could annoy her, someone that could love her as a woman should be loved, someone willing to hold her as her emotions demanded.

Now bereft of those emotions in her heart Teresa never felt emptier in her life. Clare was gone, but there was a fat chance that she can find her again. Imperius was there but Teresa knew that he is gone already.

She had monitored the battle far away tucked safe on the hills (she ruefully admitted) while she felt the massive battle down her. As much as she hate to admit to herself, the level of skill by the two different beings outclasses her in every way. She may be the former Number One in the Organization but these battles are way too insane for her unless she forced herself to Awaken, something which she would never do ever.

Looking back now at the village Teresa felt the Awakened Being move away to find somewhere else to feed. Now walking with the villagers she could feel their mistrust on her. One even dared to hiss a comment of a _"Silver-Eyed Witch,"_ when he thought she isn't looking. But all of that she ignored. Teresa have only one purpose now as she approached the battle site.

…

…

…

"Goddesses!" gasped one of the villagers as they arrived at the scene. Even Teresa was stunned by the results.

Nearly all of the buildings was gone leaving only the skeleton of what they once were. Purple blood was everywhere.

"_Definitely Priscilla's"_ thought Teresa as she smelled one of them. Looking back at the villagers, Teresa saw fear in their eyes. They don't have the courage to enter their ruined homes.

"_Cowards," _her mind hissed in disgust.

Ignoring the stupefied looks of the humans Teresa entered the once welcoming arcs that are now broken. But it's not the broken village that caught the woman's attention. Crouching she picked up the golden spear that the angel wielded. The strange carvings glowed sadly as it felt her touch, purple blood covered it's sharp end, proof of the angel's bravery as it faced the impossible.

Cradling its handle Teresa could still feel the warmth of the hands that previously held it. The very thought nearly sent her to tears. Only logic and self-control kept her intact.

"_If this is the weapon, where is the body?" _she looked around the site.

Not willing to leave the weapon of her friend lying around for looters to pick up, Teresa held it in her left hand as she ghosted the town looking for tips to find the body.

"_I wish Priscilla did not eat him…it's a bad way to go,"_ she thought as she rouded around another bend.

She was about to take another step when Teresa heard voices. Slowing herself down, she crept over a downed house as she spied the newcomers.

Teresa hissed quietly as she recognized the men. They are all wearing black, but what she really hated was the man leading them.

"Rubhel," she muttered to herself. "What are the agents of the Organization doing here?"

Now looking at it Teresa thought that it is obvious. A great battle of strange power have just surged from this place, of course The Organization would send its agents to investigate the incidents. The former Number One was just thankful that there are no warriors present this time. She had not been concealing her yoki aura as she stepped down from the hills.

Her curiosity getting the best of her she leaned her ear to listen to their conversation.

"So this is the one the council are getting stressed upon," a voice said. "Quite young if you ask me,"

"Orders are orders mate. Besides we can't have too much time here, I've heard that one horned demon is still in the area," another answered.

"You better get it done before we are discovered here," Teresa recognized it as Rubhel's. The man never seemed to change his silky tones even when he is commanding his subordinates.

"On it boss! We are just removing the last of the debris,"

"So boss..how are we going to move this thing?" asked one of them.

The voice of Rubhel harrumped and Teresa smirked.

"_That guy must be annoyed at being questioned,"_

"If we can't carry him we gotta bring him back in pieces. After all the council did say we just need to bring him back. Nobody said to bring him back alive,"

"Let me get the axe," volunteered one of the men.

Teresa frowned to herself.

"_Who are they talking about? Some random villager that tweaked the Organization's fancy." _

The sound of weapons clattering brought Teresa's tears to attention again. She could hear the man returning. She could get her answers now.

"Here it is boss," he exclaimed.

"Well what are you waiting for!" snapped Rubhel. "Get to work,"

"Damn sir it's not as easy as it looks. I don't want all that white goo stuff staining my hands, might be poisonous,"

At hearing this Teresa's blood boiled in anger as she remembered the night at the forest. How she helped clean the armor of her friend…and how his blood looked like. Gripping her claymore hard on one hand she burst the wooden wall separating her from the agents of The Organization.

The first man unlucky enough to see her first pissed in fear as he saw the arcing blade heading towards his shoulder. Teresa now had no qualms about killing humans after her fight with the bandits. And the thought of having her friend cut in pieces forced her to a bloodlust she barely knew. As the man fell dead nearly cleaved in half, Teresa wasted no time to arc her blade to the next group slicing two of them in half before they could react in time.

That does the trick, facing an enraged half-crazy Claymore the remaining men ran for their lives. Even Rubhel was making a break for it as he urged the horse he was riding to greater lengths as he spanked it with his whip. The sight amused Teresa as she drew her claymore in an arc before throwing it at the fleeing figure.

Rubhel had finally thought that he had outdistanced the warrior when a sharp pain in his back erupted. As confusion why his blood is pouring out, he gave up the reins and fell on the dirt. With a final weak-willed effort to pluck the heavy sword out, the last thing the man saw was the indifferent look his horse gave him before he died.

At the alley the young Claymore was stunned as she saw Imperius lying in the rubble..or at least what remained of him. He has transformed back to his human form golden hair was scattered like leaves in a forest after a storm, his entire left arm was missing as the stump dripped white blood essence. His white shirt was ripped revealing deep gouges and holes. His legs are all but gone towards his knees. The eyes are all but closed, his face looking as if he slept in peace.

Teresa was trembling all over as she knelt beside the fallen angel, the tears she have held back all that time was pouring like streams on her face. Grabbing her cape that all claymore's had on her back, she tore it out as her shaky hands began patching the open wounds that the angel have.

It did not take long for the fabric to become soaked with the white essence as it drenched Teresa's fingers. Wailing in desperation the woman threw herself over her friend's body as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Please…."

"Please…."

"Don't leave me…"

"Imperius Please!..." Teresa cried, her silver eyes becoming more puffier every second.

"I know you have been so annoying! But all the time you have me happy, I never meant anything to happen. So please damn you! Wake up!" she screamed as she pounded the ground in pain.

"Imperius please…." She cried as she hugged the battered body soaking herself with the essence that poured out.

"I cared for you so much. Please, you meant so much to me. I loved you as much as I loved Clare. Please Imperius," she begged as she lay her head on the still chest hoping against hope to hear the sound of a heart beating.

"I wanted you to meet Clare Imperius," Teresa rambled on crying as she lay there. She didn't care what to say as long as she said it. "She's such a sweet girl. I know you'll like her Imperius, she even called me back and gave me a chance to be human again," she hiccupped.

Looking at the peaceful face, Teresa lowered her head on the dead lips planting a small kiss.

"And you gave me a chance to love again," she whispered as her lips left his.

It was the first time Teresa kissed anybody willingly. But seeing the loss of reaction she dropped her head in despair crying softly at how cruel the world is.

"Pretty eyes…..do not cry,"

Teresa looked up so fast as she heard the voice. The angel was still alive, although his voice hinted that he doesn't have long.

"Imperius," Teresa whimpered as she saw the half-opened eyes.

"Don't cry pretty eyes, it doesn't suit you," he half-heartedly smiled. His handsome features grimacing in pain at the effort.

"I thought you are dead,"

"Please- I drove her off didn't I?" he joked. Teresa laughed despite her tears. He is still annoying until now.

"Teresa?"

"I'm here Imperius," she sobbed.

"I'm sorry,"

His remaining hand traveled over the pocket on his left chest removing a white flower. Teresa could only gape in wonder as he held it aloft her.

"Pretty eyes, Pretty face, I'm sorry for changing your clothes back then," he apologized. "I planned to give you a bouquet but I don't know how….I'm sorry if it is a bit battered up,"

Teresa was in a shock. All the time he is fighting and his thoughts are how to ask forgiveness from her for what he had done that time. She looked at the pale flower in wonder. Nobody ever gave her something yet. And least of all that was a flower. Teresa was touched in her heart.

Holding the flower being held aloft Teresa hugged the broken figure putting as much passion on it as she could. She could feel his arms circle around her slender form too as he patted her gently.

"Teresa?" he coughed. It's getting harder for him to speak.

"Yes Imperius," she looked at him with sad eyes.

"I want you to promise me something,"

"What is it?," she inquired.

"When you smile pretty eyes, be true to your smile. Let others know that your smile came from your heart. And don't be ashamed to cry when you feel like it,"he mused.

"Imperius…- "

"Promise me that!" he urged as another set of coughs forced itself on him.

"I- I promise,"

"Farewell Pretty Smile, I wish I have more time with you…..now I know that they didn't send me here to be cursed but to understand and feel that….. I…I….am…able to ….love…and….grateful to meet…someone like you," he whispered.

Looking at her eyes the dying angel reached her face caressing her gently.

"Pretty eyes, Pretty face," he finally closed his eyes as his hand went limp.

Teresa just lay there as she listened to the angel's heartbeat finally stop. Bearing a burden of pain greater than the world itself, she put her hands over his and leaned over his handsome face one more time to plant a chaste kiss before unnumbered tears poured over her face. And for the first time in her entire life, Teresa of the Faint Smile lost the one of the most precious things that a human can ever have.

..

..

..

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT READERS! DON'T WORRY THE STORY OF THE ANGEL AND THE FAINT SMILE WILL STILL CONTINUE.**

**PS: GOOD NEWS! ONE OF THE ADMIRER'S OF THE STORY MADE A MUSIC VIDEO FOR THIS…HERE'S THE LINK IN YOUTUBE, IT'S NOT QUITE BAD HONESTLY! watch?v=h0LIm2pd1xU**

**Have a merry Christmas!**


End file.
